


Je ne suis pas malade!

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth gonna take care of him, But he doesn't want admit it at first, Canon Compliant, During 2x05, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mick and Annie gonna be bff, Ruby and Annie drunk too much, Sick Rio, and idiots ones, at the beginning, bed sharing, girls night, little shit rio too, soft Beth, soft Rio, sorry - Freeform, well canon compliant for 95 percent only
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Rio (et Mick) apparaissent lors d'une soirée entre fille chez Beth, mais il à l'air différent. (Se passe pendant 2x05. Après la scène ou les filles découvrent que Brio ont eut des relations sexuelles mais avant la commercial de Boland Motors.)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Kudos: 1





	Je ne suis pas malade!

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de bêta.

Beth, Annie et Ruby, se faisait une petite soirée tranquille entre fille chez Beth. Les enfants étaient avec leur père, chez la mère de celui-ci, pour tout le week-end. Ils faillaient qu'ils s'habituent, parce que quand ils seraient divorcés, Dean les auraient tout les week-ends.

Beth aimait ses enfants de tout son cœur, et elle savait que lors des premiers week-ends sans eux, elle se sentirait seul, triste voir horrible, mais pour l'instant elle profitait du calme de la maison. Enfin calme, c'est un grand mot, parce qu'avec la présence d'Annie c'était impossible. Elles regardaient une série télé réalité sur la cuisine, mangeaient des popcorns, buvaient de temps en temps des verres de bourbons, et Beth se sentait tellement bien. C'était apaisant de n'avoir rien à faire, juste se poser et profiter. Enfin ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, ça allait bientôt être la pub et Beth s'avait ce qui l'attendait.

La raison de cette soirée n'était pas anodine, après avoir appris ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Rio, enfin pas dans les détails juste qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble, elles n'en avaient pas parlé depuis. Annie qui avait accepté les faits, voulait en savoir plus, Ruby aussi sauf qu'elle ne le disait pas. Ce n'est pas que Beth ne voulait pas en parler c'est juste qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait de cette soirée son bas ventre faisait des siennes, se rappelant le plaisir qu'elle avait ressentit et en redemandait. Et le problème avec Annie c'est qu'elle allait poser des questions très intimes. Heureusement Beth avait bu assez de bourbon pour affronter les filles, du moins elle l'espérait.

Le présentateur annonça une page de publicité. Beth se leva, essayant de se défiler, trouver comme excuse de se ravitailler, mais Annie l'en empêcha.

"Oh non, tu restes ici, y'a assez de provision." Beth soupira mais obéit, elle se rassit, bu son verre, se donnant du courage et s'en resservit un immédiatement, sachant qu'elle en aurait besoin. "Alors?"

"Annie!"

"Hey, on est là pour ça."

"Non, TU es là pour ça." Rétorqua Ruby.

"Oh comme si tu veux pas savoir." Elle se tourna vers Beth. "B, tu as couché avec gangfriend! Je veux tout savoir, pourquoi, quand, comment, est-ce que a valait le coup, est-ce que c'était bon…la taille de sa bite."

"Oh mon dieu." Beth leva les yeux aux ciels, que quelqu'un la sorte d'ici.

"Pour la dernière partie, j'ai déjà essayer de savoir, mais j'ai pas eu de réponse." Dit Ruby.

"Quoi?"

"Après votre dispute, j'ai mimé la taille avec mes doigts."

Annie éclata de rire. "Des fois t'es pire que moi. Je suis fier." Elle regarda Beth. "T'as pas le choix."

Beth demanda à Ruby. "Tu vas pas m'aider?"

"Désolé, mais j'avoue que je suis curieuse."

"Traitresse." "Ouaiiiiiiiiiis."

"Si je vous dis tout, vous me promettez qu'on en reparlera plus jamais."

"Est-ce qu'on pourra faire des insinuations devant lui?"

"Quoi? Non!" Cria Beth.

"Je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie qu'on parle de son pénis. Il pourrait nous tuer pour ça et j'ai pas envie de mourir."

"Vous êtes pas drôle." Annie fit une pause. "Ok, je promet."

"Très bien."

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Annie et Ruby s'impatientent. "B." "Beth."

Beth grogna. "D'accord, d'accord. Bon alors euh…vous vous rappelez il y'a deux semaines, quand on a vendu toutes les voitures du concessionnaire." Ruby et Annie hochèrent la tête et se firent un check avec le poing. "Pour fêter ça j'ai proposé à Dean d'aller diner, mais uniquement pour lui donner des idées pour améliorer les ventes, mais il ne m'écoutait même pas, trop concentré sur la carte, puis quand j'ai enfin eu son attention, il m'a juste dit qu'il ne me donnait pas de conseil pour élever les enfants donc…"

"Connard." Dit Ruby avec dédain.

"Je suis tellement contente que tu ai enfin décidé de divorcer."

"Je sais. Moi aussi. Enfin bref, ensuite on est allé dans un bar, le bar de Rio pour être exact. Après quelques minutes je l'ai vu assit au bar, il s'est retourné et son regard à croisé le mien."

"Ouhhhhhhhhhh." "Tension sexuelle."

Beth ne put s'empêcher de rire. "J'étais en colère contre Dean, encore, et Rio, il m'avait donné les clés du royaume, il…peut être que je suis naïve mais il pense que je suis quelque chose et, lui il est…"

"Sexy comme l'enfer." Dit Annie. "J'ai des yeux."

"Pas mon type." Dit Ruby, nonchalamment.

"Il…Il à un truc mais je ne saurais pas expliquer." Dit Beth "Je me suis levé et je suis allé à la salle de bain, espérant qu'il me suive, et il l'a fait."

Annie cria de joie et Ruby écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu as eu des relations sexuelles dans la salle de bain d'un bar?"

"Oh mon dieu, c'était pour ça son petit commentaire l'autre soir. Beth?" Annie fit bouger ses sourcils. "Je crois que gangfriend n'est pas rassasié." Beth rougit à son commentaire, elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle non plus.

"Attend, tu…Tu as fait ça alors que Dean était à côté. Whaou Beth."

"Premièrement on était plus ensemble et c'était un con. Deuxièmement, non Annie, c'était juste une fois, comme ça." Elle allait encore moins avouer qu'elle s'était masturbée avec son vibromasseur en pensant à lui cassant des objets.

"Bon passons aux choses sérieuses…les détails." Dit Annie.

"Et la taille." Ajouta Ruby.

"Tu es la pire quand tu bois." Dit Beth à Ruby, elle regarda Annie. "Toi tu es la pire, toujours." Beth prit une grande inspiration, prête à leur raconter cette soirée inoubliable, lorsqu'une voix masculine l'interrompit, les faisant hurler de peur.

"Quoi de neuf mesdames?" C'était Rio. Beth voulait presque le remercier de pénétrer comme ça chez elle.

"Mauvais timing gangfriend." Beth allait tuer Annie, elle lui lança un regard noir.

Beth regarda Rio qui était avec Mick, il ne réagit pas au surnom d'Annie, heureusement, et Beth remarqua qu'il avait l'air différent, son nez était rouge et malgré que l'on soit en octobre il faisait très doux, donc ce n'était pas du au froid. En plus sa voix avait l'air enrouée, encore plus que d'habitude.

"Tu ne peux pas frapper comme tout le monde?" Rio se contenta de la regarder, il avait l'air fatigué.

"Oh Beth, les sonnettes c'est surfait."

"Les portes aussi."

Elles avaient définitivement trop bu, heureusement les garçons les ignorèrent

"J'ai votre sac poubelle." Dit Rio et oui sa voix était définitivement différente.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en as fais?"

"Pour l'instant rien."

"Oh, tu l'as mis dans ton frigo? Lui demanda Annie en rigolant. "Ah non je suis bête ça doit pas rentrer. Hm…Je suis sûr que vous les gangsters vous avez un repère secret avec chambre froide pour les cadavres."

"Ok ça suffit."

Beth leurs retira des mains leurs verres d'alcool. "Hey!" Elle prit les trois verres et la bouteille de bourbon, elle alla mettre les verres dans l'évier et rangea le bourbon dans le placard.

"Vous avez assez bu."

"Pourquoi Beth, t'as peur qu'on révèle des choses sur toi?"

Beth allait répliquer et étrangler sa sœur au passage, mais quelqu'un se mit à tousser. Elle se retourna vers la source du bruit et vit Rio, son poing devant sa bouche, crachant ses poumons. Quand sa quinte de toux prit fin, Beth se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son front qui était chaud. Rio se recula brusquement comme si il avait été brûlé.

"Tu es malade."

"Non" Répliqua Rio. "Je ne suis jamais malade." Ruby leva les yeux aux ciels.

"Ok superman." Dit Annie. Rio lui lança un regard noir.

Derrière Rio, Mick mima avec sa bouche "il est malade". Beth lui sourit mais Rio le vit et se retourna vers Mick.

"Tu veux rentrer à pied?"

"On est venu à 2 voitures."

"Je peux crever tes pneus."

Mick lâcha un rire. "Faudrait que t'en ai la force." Rio allait lui répondre mais Beth le devança.

"C'était pas une question, tu es malade. Je reviens, je vais chercher un thermomètre."

"Je ne suis pas malade et je ne suis pas un de tes enfants Elizabeth."

Beth ignora Rio et revint avec le thermomètre. "D'accord, si tout va bien alors tu peux me laisser vérifier, pour rassurer mon côté maman."

"Il est hors de question que je mette ça dans ma bouche, je sais pas d'où ça sort."

Beth leva les yeux aux ciels "Il est neuf. Tu n'es peux être pas un de mes enfants mais tu en as le comportement."

Rio grogna.

"Ouhhh, ça commence à devenir intéressant." Commenta Annie, comme si elle regardait la télé.

"Bien plus que cette émission culinaire." Ruby acquiesça.

Mick qui à la surprise des filles, les avaient rejoins sur le canapé, ajouta. "Je suis pas sûr de vouloir rester jusqu'à la fin, avec ces deux là on sait jamais."

"20$ qu'ils couchent ensemble ce soir."

"Hm, il est pas en forme."

"Elle peux le monter sur le canapé."

"Annie!" Ruby la regarda, choqué.

"C'est vrai, mais je pari 20$ qu'ils le feront demain matin."

"Ouaiiiiis, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend." Annie tapa son poing contre son celui de Mick, sous le regard consterné de Ruby.

"Vous êtes sérieux?" Ils haussèrent les épaules.

Beth et Rio étaient totalement inconscients de ce qui se tramait derrière eux, trop occupés à se chamailler, jusqu'à ce que Rio cède, mais c'était juste pour avoir la paix. Il ouvrit la bouche à contrecœur et Beth lui fourra le thermomètre sous la langue avec un sourire victorieux. Rio fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

"Une minute."

"Mm."

"Hey Mick, si je le prends en photo comme ça, tu crois qu'il va me tuer?" Demanda Annie.

"Ouais, c'est pour ça que je le fais pas."

"Merde." Pour se consoler, Annie s'empiffra de popcorn, qu'elle partagea avec Mick.

Au bout d'une longue minute, Beth reprit le thermomètre, elle regarda le résultat et le mit devant le visage de Rio, très près.

"Ah 38,5°. Tu es malade." Beth était ravi d'avoir raison.

"Content que ça te fasse plaisir. Mick on y va."

"Non, non, non, non, non." Rio soupira. "Tu ne peux pas conduire dans cet état."

"Je suis venu jusqu'ici."

"Oui, et c'était imprudent."

"Je ne vais pas-" Mais Rio ne put finir sa phrase, il se remit à tousser.

Beth lui dit d'une voix douce. "Mes enfants ne sont pas là. Je vais te donner des cachets et tu pourras dormir ici. Demain si tu te sens mieux, tu pourras rentrer chez toi."

Rio soupira mais hocha la tête. "Ok, deal."

"Cool." Beth sourit, ça lui rappelait leur première négociation. "Enlève ton bonnet, ton manteau et tes chaussures et va t'asseoir sur le canapé." Rio grogna. "Pas de discussion, ce soir c'est moi la boss."

"Profite-en, ce sera la seul et unique fois." Rio retira ses couches de vêtements et alla s'asseoir à coté de Mick, qui lui fit un sourire narquois, en retour Rio lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

"T'es grognon quand t'es malade gangfriend." Dit Annie. Mick rit au surnom, Rio ne réagit pas.

"Pitié Annie, tais toi." Supplia Ruby.

Beth vint vers Rio, elle lui tendit un médicament, qu'il mit dans la bouche puis il prit le verre d'eau dans sa main et avala. "Je suis en train de te faire un thé, je rajouterais un peu de miel pour soulager ta gorge."

"Merci."

"C'est surréaliste ce qui est en train de se passer." Dit Annie.

"Si jamais un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'il serait aussi docile, je ne l'aurais pas cru." Ajouta Mick.

"Et moi que je serais assise sur le canapé de ma meilleur amie avec deux gangsters pour qui je travail, je l'aurais traité de fou."

"Bon, on fini de regarder notre émission?" Demanda Annie.

"Non. Je suis désolé de vous mettre dehors mais il commence à se faire tard et il doit se reposer."

"Oh allez Beth. C'est que 22h00, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez après." Annie lui fit un clin d'œil.

Beth écarquilla les yeux, elle prit un coussin et le jeta sur sa sœur. Elle allait leur dire de sortir mais Rio parla.

"C'est bon, ça me dérange pas."

"Vous pouvez le remercier."

Beth alla dans la buanderie, elle prit des plaids en plus et les ramena dans le salon, puis elle alla dans la cuisine pour finir de préparer le thé de Rio, elle en profita pour en faire un à tout le monde. Une fois prêt, elle déposa toute les tasses sur la table basse et s'installa à son tour dans le canapé, au bout à droite, à côté de Rio. Leurs cuisses se touchaient. Beth croisa ses mains sur ses genoux, de peur de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le toucher si elle ne le faisait pas.

Il était si proche, pas autant que dans la salle de bain, et ça n'avait rien à voir, mais elle pouvait toujours sentir son odeur, cette fois il ne portait pas de parfum boisé, et c'était encore plus enivrant. Elle jeta un œil sur lui, il buvait son thé, ses grandes mains, qui l'avaient maintenue contre le mur, palpées ses seins, caressés ses cuisses, serrées ses hanches et arrachés sa culotte, étaient maintenant encerclés autour de la tasse. Il souffla sur le liquide chaud, et sa bouche, qui avait passé tout son temps à parsemé son cou de baisers et à mordillé son épaule, et ses lèvres qu'elle rêvait d'avoir contre les siennes, étaient posés contre le bord de la porcelaine blanche.

Rio se pencha pour reposer la tasse sur la table basse. Il se réinstalla confortablement contre les coussins, et sous le plaid qu'il remonta jusqu'aux épaules. Il dut sentir son regard sur lui, parce qu'il tourna la tête vers elle.

"Ça va?" Beth chuchota pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Il hocha la tête, Beth lui sourit et retourna son attention sur le film, de peur de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas si elle continuait à le regarder, mais Rio la devança. Elle sentit ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux, il remit une mèche qui dépassait, derrière son oreille, puis son souffle chaud chatouilla son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

"Merci pour le thé, ma…et le reste." Il lui chuchota ses mots avec une tel douceur que ça la fit fondre, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

"Avec plaisir." Il lui sourit, un vrai sourire, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement alignés et blanches. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'écran, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à l'émission.

D'interminables minutes plus tard, Beth sentit un poids sur son épaule, elle regarda sur sa gauche et vit Rio, sa joue contre son épaule, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il avait l'air tellement paisible et paraissait plus jeune.

Ce n'est pas que cette position la dérangeait mais ils finiraient par avoir mal à restés comme ça. Beth essaya d'attirer l'attention des autres sans réveiller Rio.

"Psttt. Hey!"

Mais ils étaient tous trop absorbés sur ce qui se passait à l'écran pour l'entendre. Beth mit un coup de pied dans la table. Rio bougea, grogna, mais ne se réveilla pas, et les 3 autres la regardaient. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dirent quoique ce soit, elle leur fit comprendre la situation.

Ils se levèrent du canapé, Ruby et Annie s'assirent par terre, comme si de rien était.

"Je vais t'aider à l'allonger." Lui dit Mick.

Au moins lui il comprenait. Elle hocha la tête. Mick débarrassa le canapé, prit les jambes de Rio et les déplaça pour qu'il soit allongé, puis Beth se leva tenant la tête de Rio pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Mick mit un coussin sur le canapé et Beth posa la tête de Rio dessus, puis elle remit un plaid sur tout son corps. Elle rejoint les 3 autres au sol et se concentra sur l'émission culinaire jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son "patron".

2 heures plus tard, l'émission était enfin terminé, il était minuit passé et Beth était fatigué, elle n'avait qu'une envie aller se coucher. Sans un bruit, ou presque, elle se leva, ralluma la lumière et accompagna ses "invités" à la porte d'entrée, ce sera une première pour Mick.

"C'était inattendu mais cool." Dit Annie, elle était en forme vu l'heure, mais elle s'était faite un nouveau pote. "Faudra qu'on se remette ça."

"Si tu veux." Beth se tourna vers Mick et se surprenant elle-même, elle lui proposa de revenir s'il le voulait. "Vous serez le bienvenue."

Mick lui fit un hochement de tête.

"On se téléphone Beth. Et pitié, prend soin du patron, je veux pas qu'a son réveil, il veuille nous tuer, ou diminuer notre pourcentage." Dit Ruby, lui faisant un câlin.

"Oh oui Beth, prend bien soin de gangfriend." Annie lui fit un clin d'œil et Beth roula des yeux et ferma la porte, à clé.

Elle poussa un gros soupir, nettoya son salon, elle vérifia que Rio dormait encore, elle éteint la lumière et se dirigea dans sa chambre, mais pour la première fois elle laissa la porte ouverte, elle voulait être sûr de pouvoir entendre au cas où Rio essaierait de partir pendant la nuit. Elle alla se laver les dents, se démaquilla, passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, puis se mit en pyjama, un de ses ensembles en soie. Elle se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Beth se réveilla presque en sursaut. Maman de 4 enfants, elle avait tendance à avoir le sommeil léger au cas où ses enfants avaient besoin d'elle. Elle entendit du bruit provenant du salon et elle espérait que c'était Rio et pas un cambrioleur. Elle se leva, prit une batte de batte de baseball qu'elle cachait sous le lit et s'avança prudemment vers le salon. La lumière était éteinte, elle ne pouvait pas voir si Rio était sur le canapé ou non, elle avança à tâtons, se rendant compte que le bruit venait de la cuisine, mais tout était éteint. D'un seul coup elle entendit un grognement et quelqu'un qui avait l'air de fouiller. Elle cria essayant de faire peur à l'intrus.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? J'ai une batte de baseball, et une arme." Faux mais l'intrus ne pouvait pas le savoir.

"De l'eau." Cette voix, elle allait le tuer.

"RIO! Tu ne connais pas non plus les lumières?"

Rio rit. "Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller."

"C'est raté." Beth souffla, soulager que ce soit juste lui, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur, éclairant la cuisine et le salon.

Rio la regardait avec un petit sourire. "Tu comptais faire quoi avec ça?" Il désigna la batte de baseball.

"L'utiliser. Et me cherche pas parce que je peux encore le faire."

Rio éclata de rire, suivit d'une quinte de toux. "Tu vas frapper un homme malade, c'est petit Elizabeth."

Elle se retint de lui tirer la langue comme une petite fille. "Ça va mieux?" Rio haussa les épaules, ce qui voulait dire non. "Attend je vais te redonner des médicaments. Tu reveux un thé?"

"Non merci, boire avant d'aller dormir c'est pas une bonne idée pour la vessie." Beth rit, c'était vrai.

Beth remplit un verre d'eau, c'est ça qu'il cherchait dans les placards, et prit un cachet, elle lui tendit le tout, qu'il avala. Elle en profita pour toucher son front qui était encore chaud. Rio déposa son verre maintenant vide dans l'évier et commença à se diriger vers le canapé mais avant il prit la batte de baseball des mains de Beth.

"Trop dangereux."

"Oh est-ce que le grand gangster aurait peur qu'une petite femme le batte à mort pendant son sommeil?"

"Non, j'ai peur que tu te fasses mal avec." Connard, mais ça elle ne le dit que dans sa tête, surtout que maintenant c'est lui qui avait l'arme blanche.

Rio s'assied sur le canapé près à se recoucher mais Beth en décida autrement, elle se sentait audacieuse ce soir, même si elle savait qu'il ne se passerait rien.

"Rio?"

"Ouais."

"Viens."

"Quoi?"

"Tu…Tu seras plus confortable dans un lit." Beth rougit.

Rio se leva et se rapprocha d'elle, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de son corps. "Pas d'offense ma, mais je ne dormirais pas dans le lit de ton mari."

"Ce n'est plus son lit, depuis bien longtemps, il dort dans la chambre de Kenny, et on est en instance de divorce donc…" Beth ne sait pas pourquoi elle lui dévoilait toutes ces informations. "Et puis j'ai changé le matelas, les draps, tout."

Rio hocha doucement la tête, acceptant l'information. "Tu vas me prêter un de tes hideux pyjamas pour dormir?"

"Hey! Ils sont confortables."

"Faut bien qu'ils aient au moins une qualité."

"Tu vas me faire regretter de t'avoir invité dans mon lit."

"Oh, je te promets que non." Rio ricana, passa devant elle et entra dans sa chambre. Beth alla éteindre les lumières du salon et de la cuisine puis elle le rejoint et cette fois-ci elle ferma la porte.

"Il y'a des brosses à dents neuves dans la salle de bain, dans le placard juste en dessous du lavabo. Tu peux en profiter pour te rafraichir un peu."

"T'as un message à me faire passer?" Beth rit et secoua la tête. Il entra dans la salle de bain faire ses affaires.

Beth alluma les deux lampes de chevets et éteignit la grande lampe. Elle s'assit contre la tête de lit de son côté, gauche, ses pieds nus et ses jambes, cachés sous les couvertures et se passa de la crème hydratante sur les mains. Rio revint à ce moment là, il avait fait vite, il devait vraiment être épuisé.

Rio s'avança doucement vers le lit, et s'assied doucement, de l'autre côté de Beth. Il soulever les draps pour se faufiler dessous.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Beth.

"Je me couche."

"Tout habillé?"

"Elizabeth, si tu me veux nu, t'as qu'a demandé." Il ricana.

Beth se retint de lui jeté un coussin. "C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu vas être gêné avec ton jean et ta chemise."

"Hm. Je vais faire comme si je te croyais." Beth rit.

Rio déboutonna sa chemise, très lentement, tortueusement pour Beth qui suivait tout ses mouvements. Il glissa sa chemise le long de ses bras toniques, ses tatouages barres qui fléchissaient au mouvement, le laissant dans un tee-shirt blanc faisant ressortir sa peau de bronze. Il passa à son jean noir, il enleva la ceinture, déboutonna le bouton et dé zippa la braguette, puis il le fit descendre le long de ses jambes, malheureusement pour Beth, il était dos à elle, il en profita pour enlever ses chaussettes, se retrouvant en boxer et tee-shirt. Il se leva donnant une vue incroyable à Beth de tout son corps. Il plia ses vêtements et les posa aux pieds du lit, puis revint se mettre, cette fois sous les draps.

Beth avala. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait partager son lit avec un homme autre que son futur ex mari, son patron, un gangster, avec qui elle avait eu des relations sexuelles rapides mais intenses dans une salle de bain. C'était tellement domestique et dieu, s'il n'était pas malade, elle lui proposerait des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais faites avec personne. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle s'allongea complètement et se tourna dos à Rio, le plus loin possible de lui, c'est-à-dire au bord du lit.

"Si tu vas encore plus loin tu vas tomber." Dit Rio mais Beth ne répondit pas. Rio soupira. "Si tu veux je retourne sur le canapé."

"Non c'est bon."

"Pourquoi tu m'as proposé de venir si tu es gêné?" Il avait raison, c'est elle qui lui avait dit de dormir dans son lit et de se déshabiller. C'est juste qu'elle ne pensait pas ressentir toutes ses émotions et…sentiments, c'était déroutant.

"Parce que je le voulais." C'était vrai. Pour une fois, ou plutôt la deuxième fois elle faisait quelque chose qu'elle voulait elle, et les deux fois c'était en rapport avec Rio, c'était lui, toujours lui.

"Elizabeth." Beth se retourna enfin vers lui. "T'as peur de moi?"

"Non!" Plus maintenant, plus depuis leur première rencontre. Mais elle avait peur, elle était en train de se rendre compte que l'attraction qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était bien plus que physique, ce n'était pas juste de la luxure, de la nouveauté, c'était juste lui, entièrement.

Rio s'approcha d'elle, il tendit la main et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur sa joue puis son menton. Beth soupira de contentement, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine vêtu et caressa le tissu du bout de ses doigts. Rio allait lui dire quelque chose mais à la place il éternua.

"Désolé."

Beth éclata de rire, elle ne sut même pas pourquoi. "Tu sais comment ruiner un moment."

"Pas fais exprès."

"Fais gaffe tu serais presque doux."

"Hm. Tu préfères quand je te mets mon arme sur la tempe?"

Cette fois-ci Beth le frappa. "Non. T'as plus jamais intérêt à faire ça."

"T'as qu'à arrêter d'essayer de m'entuber."

"C'était pas volontaire, sauf la prison, mais pour ma défense je croyais que tu voulais me tuer donc…"

"Même si je le voulais je pourrais pas."

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu sais pourquoi, ma."

Beth hocha la tête c'était la même chose pour elle. "Moi non plus."

"Bien."

"Bien."

Après cette discussion, étrange pour eux, mais nécessaire et instructive, ils se mirent d'accord pour dormir, ils éteignirent tout les deux les lampes de chevets et se couchèrent, l'un en face de l'autre au milieu de lit, leurs corps se touchant presque.

"Bonne nuit Rio."

"Hm, nuit Elizabeth."

Ils s'endormirent en quelques minutes.

Et si leurs corps s'emboîtèrent pendant la nuit, comme deux pièces de puzzle qui ne pouvaient être liée qu'entres elles, et que le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent en se touchant, se caressant et cette fois s'embrassant en faisant l'amour passionnément, personne ne devrait le savoir…ça sera leur petit secret.

Rio ne partit pas le lendemain, même s'il se sentait mieux. Il resta tout le week-end, laissant le lit uniquement lorsqu'ils avaient faim ou autre besoin primaire.

Bonus : Mick, Annie et Ruby!!!

"Tu as perdu le pari." Dit Mick à Annie, les accompagnants à leurs voitures.

"Quoi?"

"C'est minuit passé."

"C'est pas juste, on était encore là. Ils sont bizarres mais pas au point de faire des trucs alors qu'on est là, en plus gangfriend dormait. Je repousse le pari."

Mick Rit et Ruby se dit que ses deux là vont les rendre fous. Ils vont créer un duo chaotique comme si Beth et Rio n'étaient déjà pas suffisants.

"Tu peux pas, ça marche pas comme ça."

"Allez, disons demain matin 9h00 dernier délais."

"Ok." Répondit Mick. Ils se tapèrent dans la main.

"Ruby t'es sûr que tu veux pas participer, c'est de l'argent facile."

Ruby voulait refuser, vraiment mais…elle se dit que c'était juste 20 dollars donc elle accepta. "D'accord, moi je dis qu'il ne se passera rien du tout."

Annie secoua la tête et fit la moue. "Mauvais choix."

"Mais comment on va le savoir, c'est pas comme si Beth allait nous le dire. On a su pour la salle de bain, parce qu'ils flirtaient carrément devant nous."

"C'est vrai." Annie se tapota le menton, elle réfléchissait. "Et toi Mick, il t'avait parlé de leur petite séance?"

"Non, mais je l'ai deviné. Il pense qu'il est discret mais pas du tout…ce loser." Les trois rirent. "Je vous le dirais."

"Par pitié non." Dit Ruby.

"Cool, mais pas de tricherie."

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se séparèrent pour aller chacun à leurs voitures et rentrer chez eux.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
